The present invention relates to a toggle or the like which includes a lever supported in a cylinder. The lever axis of rotation is perpendicular to the axis of said cylinder which, by itself, is conventional. The toggle can be employed, for example, to guide the lever of a toggle switch. The aforementioned bearing, in this case, must be fitted into the cylinder perpendicular to the cylinder's axis.
Some prior art in the above-described field will be found in the following United States patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ 2,192,031 February 27, 1940 3,293,397 December 20, 1966 3,482,465 December 9, 1969 3,604,286 September 14, 1971 3,867,604 December 18, 1973 ______________________________________
Lever bearings are known as cylinder bearings in the form fo bushes, for example (cf. Max Pollermann, "Bauelemente der physikalischen Technik", Berlin 1972, p. 78 etc.). However, none of these bearings can be readily fitted into a cylinder casing lying perpendicular to a lever axis. This is true because the same requires different thicknesses of cylinder casings.
Notwithstanding the foregoing, the bearing problem is by no means limited to toggle switches.
A bearing should have large bearing surfaces perpendicular to the forces acting on the bearing so that the forces are evenly distributed. However, a bearing cylinder mounted perpendicularly in a hollow cylinder may be of very small.
Other bearings are known which require complicated manufacturing steps.